Jari
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Bukan, Momoi bukan menginginkannya hanya demi identitas belaka. Momoi serius, tapi Imayoshi tetap menolak.


**Jari**

**Disclaimer**: Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.

**Pairing**: Imayoshi Shouichi/Momoi Satsuki. **Genre**: Romance/Hurt/Comfort. **Rating**: K+. **Other notes**: ...based on character study of imayoshi-senpai /giggles/

_(Bukan, Momoi bukan menginginkannya hanya demi identitas belaka. Momoi serius, tapi Imayoshi tetap menolak.)_

* * *

"Lalu, apa yang kauharapkan? Identitas?"

Sang Penerang Hari sudah ditelan cakrawala. Malam menelan cahayanya. Burung-burung yang terlambat pulang mulai mereka-reka jalan, menyesal terlalu lama meninggalkan rumah. Yang ada di langit berganti wajah. Bulan sudah bisa tertawa terang di depan sana dan dia harap dia bisa puas bercahaya malam ini sebelum esok hari dirajai matahari lagi.

Kedua tangan Imayoshi tersisip di saku. Di balik punggungnya, telah ada yang menunggu.

"Apa yang kauharap dari identitas?"

Momoi menarik napasnya. Salah satu tangannya mencengkeram puncak mantel merah jambu pucatnya. Mulutnya terbuka sekali, namun menutup lagi. Ekspektasinya mulai menciut menjadi kabut pesimisme yang mengisi penuh separuh dirinya.

"Apa identitas hubungan penting bagi seseorang yang mencintai?"

"Tentu saja!" keberanian melesak masuk ke dalam batin Momoi dan meledak dalam bentuk pekikan. Paru-parunya mendesak minta oksigen setelah semua terjadi, seakan dia baru saja menghempaskan diri ke dalam lautan.

"Tapi cintamu bertepuk sebelah tangan."

"Aku akan membuat Imayoshi-_san_ mencintaiku."

"Oh."

"Percayalah padaku."

"Lantas apa aku akan diuntungkan oleh identitas cinta yang merepotkan itu?"

"Kalau kau dicintai, itu akan mengubahmu dalam banyak hal. Dan semakin banyak, ketika kau belajar mencintai," Momoi meyakinkan. Geletar hebat ada pada barisan kalimat tuturannya, dia tak mampu menahannya.

Imayoshi menatap pada pohon yang tak jauh dari tempat dia berdiri. Punggungnya masih menjadi tembok penghalang untuk Momoi dalam meraih jawaban yang sebenarnya sudah tertera lewat mata dan senyumnya. Seekor kupu-kupu mendekat, hinggap pada telunjuk Imayoshi yang diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ketika kupu-kupu itu mengepakkan sayapnya lebih cepat, mengajak berkenalan dengan memperpendek jarak. Imayoshi tertawa kecil ketika menerbangkan kupu-kupu itu kembali. "Aku menolakmu," akhirnya dia menyuarakan jawaban yang sudah dia pasang di mata kecilnya dan seringai tipisnya.

"Tidak adakah kesempatan—"

"Memangnya apa yang kaucari selain identitas hubungan belaka? Kau hanya takut dicap _single_ yang payah oleh teman-teman wanitamu?"

"Tidak!" sanggah Momoi, matanya berkilat oleh air mata. "Aku tidak keberatan menjadi _single_ ketika aku menunggumu sekian lama, Imayoshi-_san_."

"Lantas kenapa sekarang kau menyatakan cintamu padaku, kalau kau bisa bertahan bertahun-tahun menyukaiku sejak SMA?"

"Karena aku ingin ... ingin ..."

"Sudahlah," Imayoshi mengeluarkan sekotak minuman dari saku jaketnya yang tebal. Dia menusuknya secepat angin, menghabiskannya separuh hanya dalam sekejap. "Aku menolakmu. Selamat tinggal untuk kedua kalinya, Momoi."

Dalam dekapan gerimis, Momoi duduk di tepian air mancur yang tak berlampu di sudut kota. Matanya sekosong senja yang tanpa harapan, seredup nyala kunang-kunang yang telah kehilangan pasangan. Gelegar petir yang terdengar kemudian tidak membuatnya mengangkat tangan ke telinganya, seperti yang kerap ia lakukan sebelumnya. Dia hanya cangkang kosong tanpa identitas yang hampir kehilangan entitas, buah karya sebuah peristiwa yang disebut penolakan cinta.

Dekapan gerimis kemudian berubah menjadi selubung hujan.

* * *

Tak lama, ada bau apel yang mencampuri petrichor. Momoi sudah memasang niat di hati untuk segera pulang dan telah siap mengalirkan sang niat ke sepasang kakinya ketika bau apel itu didekatkan pada wajahnya.

"Sebegitu inginnyakah kau padaku sampai rela memandikan dirimu di bawah hujan cuma karena kutolak?" kotak jus apel itu disodorkan padanya.

Penolakan cinta bukan penyebab amnesia. Penamparan dengan kata-kata bukan celah untuk melarikan diri dari hati yang sebenarnya masih mencinta. Hasrat kasih sayang merupakan penyangkalan untuk hati yang sudah terluka karena pencampakkan. Harapan adalah perekat dua sendi titian cinta yang telah dipatahkan secara sepihak. Merekalah sebabnya, hingga Momoi tetap menatap lugu pada Imayoshi yang kembali datang padanya. Menatapnya dengan lugu, selugu cinta pertamanya yang masih terpelihara. Untuk Imayoshi seorang.

"Minumlah."

"Aku tidak butuh jus apelmu."

"Jangan munafik."

"Apel tidak bisa dijadikan obat dan pemanis luka. Luka tetaplah luka, Imayoshi-_san_. Kau sudah melukaiku tapi bukan apellah obatnya."

"Lalu kau masih minta cintaku untuk identitas itu?" Imayoshi menyeringai licik lagi. Bulir hujan membasuh wajahnya habis dan tetes-tetes yang dingin dengan cepat terjun dari sudut lengkung bibirnya yang tinggi.

"Bukan hanya identitas," Momoi menggeleng.

"Lantas, apa kau sanggup menungguku lebih lama lagi untuk mencintaimu?"

"Kurasa bisa."

"Membuatku mencintaimu, apa itu gampang?"

"Tidak mudah, tapi pasti bisa."

"Berani sekali kau."

"Aku hanya bertaruh."

"Bertaruh? Cinta bukan judi."

"Tapi kau juga sudah mencoba bertaruh. Kau kembali ke sini untuk berbicara padaku, dan menguji sekali lagi padahal bisa saja aku sudah pergi meninggalkanmu dan tak mau berbicara denganmu lagi. Kau bertaruh dengan dirimu sendiri, apakah kau bisa menekanku sekali lagi atau tidak dengan cara berbalik lagi ke sini."

"Wow, aku terkesan."

"Ini hanya pernyataan cinta, Imayoshi-_san_, kuharap kau tidak membuatnya rumit."

"Tidak," kepala digelengkan, "Aku hanya mengemukakan pikiranku. Inilah aku, Momoi. Aku rumit. Kau bersedia menyelaminya dan menghabiskan waktu bertahun-tahun untuk memahaminya? Aku sendiri sering gagal melakukannya. Apa kau bisa mengubah cara pikiranku, hm?"

"Perubahan itu natural. Apalagi ketika kau bersama orang yang peduli padamu."

"Kau ngotot mencintai orang aneh ini?"

"Imayoshi-_san_," Momoi melepaskan satu embusan napas yang dalam, matanya mulai menyala lagi. Sinar _fuchsia_ menembus tirai hujan dan mengetuk kacamata Imayoshi agar dia mau membuka matanya lebih lebar akan siapa sosok gadis di hadapannya ini. "Mataku memang melihat dunia, tapi mata hatiku buta terhadap dunia dan hanya bisa melihat dirimu sebagai dunia."

Imayoshi meletakkan kotak jus ke pangkuan Momoi. Dia lama diam, membiarkan Momoi perlahan membunuhnya dengan tatapan.

"Aku memilihmu agar mata hatiku mendapat tempat di dunia yang dia pilih sendiri. Dirimu. Agar mata hatiku bisa merasa hidup dan bisa mulai memandang dunia jika dia hidup di dalam dekapanmu."

Seringai Imayoshi terbit lagi. "Kalau begitu, kita lihat nanti," dia mengulurkan tangan untuk Momoi. "Kuantar kau untuk pulang."

"Apa ini artinya aku diterima?"

"Kau bisa dibilang diterima tidak dalam waktu singkat. Untuk kali ini, peganglah tanganku dulu dan habiskan jus apel itu."

Momoi meraih kelima jari yang diulurkan untuknya.

Hingga jus apel itu habis, tangan Imayoshi tak melepaskan kelima jemari yang diajaknya bertaut dalma langkah lari mereka dalam menembus hujan. Imayoshi bahkan tak melepasnya hingga sampai ke rumah Momoi.

Dia mengambilnya kembali ketika mereka bertemu, baru melepaskan ketika Momoi sampai di rumah. Begitu berkali-kali. Berbulan-bulan. Bertahun-tahun.

Momoi akhirnya paham, tak ada pemberian kata 'aku cinta kau' dari Imayoshi yang kerap memandang dunia sebagai gradasi kelabu belaka dan cenderung skeptis pada kasih sayang, serta suka membalikkan punggungnya pada hal-hal berbau cinta dan yang manis. Yang diberikannya hanyalah kelima jemari penguat, dan sekotak jus apel.

**end.**

* * *

A/N: karena imayoshi itu sesungguhnya adalah tokoh yang rumit, pinter baca pikiran orang, dan ngga tertebak, makanya aku mau nempatin dia di fic dengan jalan cerita yang ... ngga biasa kubuat. dia bukan karakter yang gampang bilang cinta, aku yakin. dia punya jalan sendiri buat menerima seseorang ke zonanya. yeah, hanya menganalisis.

mm, i hope i can write more of _**this kind**_ of fic in the future. hoho.


End file.
